1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a transfer card and a transfer structure, and more particularly to an interface card and a butterfly interface transfer structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, there are slots disposed on the motherboard of a computer for a user to install required add-in cards. As the design of computer is directed towards miniaturization and the function of computer is broadened, the size of add-in card becomes bigger and bigger. Therefore, interference may occur between the add-in cards disposed on the motherboard.
To resolve the above interference problem, an interface transfer structure such as a riser card has been developed and used in the computer industry. The riser card is inserted into the slot of the motherboard along a direction perpendicular to the motherboard and has more than one transfer slot. An add-in card is electrically connected to the motherboard by way of being coupled to the transfer slot of the riser card along a direction parallel to the motherboard, and thereby the add-in card is disposed parallel to the motherboard.
However, when more than two add-in cards are coupled to the transfer slots disposed on the two sides of the riser card along a direction parallel to the motherboard, interference will occur between the barrier walls of the add-in cards disposed on two opposite sides of the riser card. Therefore, the two riser cards are inserted into two slots that are disposed apart from each other on the motherboard. The barrier walls of the two add-in cards are only partially overlapped so as to avoid the interference between the two add-in cards. However, additional cost is incurred to the interface transfer structure.
Also, as the functions of add-in cards are augmented, there must be enough space for the barrier walls of the add-in cards to receive more components.